


Head In the Clouds

by orphan_account



Series: Sweater Weather [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Blankets, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Boys, Soft Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Billy needs Steve, but not in the 'I need to fuck you' way, but more of 'I'm really touch starved and need to cuddle' way.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Series: Sweater Weather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556089
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Head In the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> this is just really soft with only a little angst if you squint! unbeta'd!

_ Knock, knock, click,  _ **_clack_ ** _.  _

Steves eyes shot open as the faint sounds woke him up. He was never a light sleeper, and after the tunnels, he barely slept at all. At first he didn't react to what he hoped was just the wind, but then the shuffling began and-

_ Bang, knock, clack,  _ **_crash_ ** _. _

Steve moved instantly and rolled off, reaching for the nail bat he stored under the bed. Even in his sleepy state, he was already fearing the worst from a demogorgon popping out of the pool or a demodog scattering around or one of the kids trying to get away from a flayed or-

_ Billy? _

With the curtains wide open, the shining starry night sky showed a clear outline of his lover, a leg through the window and his leather jacket a little more scrunched up with the fact that he was trying to squeeze through a half-opened window, "B-Billy!" Steve whispered shouted as Billy met his eyes through the glass, "What are you doing?"

Billy just shrugged, "Trying to get through a small ass window, at the moment. Mind helping me out, Pretty Boy?" Steve sighed, and pulled his hand away from the bat, to then help pull himself up. He walked over to the window mumbling profanities under his breath, 

"You are such a dumbass." Steve said as he was able to pull the window all the way open so Billy could uncomfortably slide in, "Not as dumb as you at least." Billy grunted out, now fully inside and out of the chilly fall air, but of course with no snide comment or rude remark paired with it, just with a gentle playful tone, and a light purr in Billys voice.

Steve shook his head, "Whatever." he mumbled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "You could've called, ya know." He felt exhausted and with the new medication he started taking, it made him feel like his body was jello and his mind was floating.

Billy snorted, "Call you at three a-fucking-m? You're a riot, pretty boy."

Steve rolled his eyes, "It would've been better than scaring the shit out of me by trying and failing to crawl through my window at three in the goddamn morning, idiot!"

Billy bit his lip and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at the grey carpet, "Well, you know I don't think shit through, Harrington." He grumbled.

Not Steve, not Pretty Boy, but Harrington.

Usually that mean't that Steve fucked up.

"Fuck… I'm sorry, I… I started taking these new sleeping meds that makes me angrier or more emotional, and… sorry."

Billy sighed, "Its good, Pretty Boy, don't get your panties in a twist."

"Why are you here this late anyway?"

"Because… I couldn't sleep." Billy shrugged.

Steve walked closer and put a hand on his shoulder, "Tiger… Don't lie to me." Billy sighed and figured it was either lie to him or tell him the truth. At this point, Steve could almost always tell when something was up with him.

"My dad…" Billy mumbled.

Steves eyes went locked and focused, "Billy…"

"All he did was shove me into the wall, if you're going to want to look for marks again."

After Steve saw half of Billys rib cage covered in black and blue with a tint of purple when things were getting hot between the two one one night, he asked Billy what happened, and the two got into a bit of a fight, but the next ended up with Billy on his doorstep and them both apologizing, and Billy explaining what his dad would fo to him. After that, Steve would always look for any new bruises or marks Billys dad made and would kiss them better and lightly massage around it.

"And?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

Billy grumbled, "He just said shit, like he always does, but… it just stuck with ne and I can't sleep cause of it."

Steves gaze softened, "Do… Do you need to talk about it?" 

Billy shook his head, "No, I wanna just," Steve expected fuck, but not-

"Can I just hold you tonight, Cherry?"

They've… They've never really done this before, at least, not without fucking their minds out, but… Billy was always against cuddling and all that romantic shit, because he just found it to be, too much, like he was opening up a softer side that he rarely showed, anyway, but, he was just scared, of being vulnerable.

"Yeah, Tiger, you don't even have to ask." Steve smiled softly as Billy pulled his hands out of his pockets and wrapped an arm around Steves torso, the hand landing on the small of his back, with the other hand gently holding the back of his neck.

Steve on instinct, leaned in and kissed him, but the kiss wasn't filled with a passionate heat, but instead a passionate love, of sweet tasting cherry chapstick. 

Billy took the lead here and led the two of them to Steves bed, with nothing but their hands and sweet soft kisses to hold them together as the two pulled back only to breath look at how beautiful the other was. And of course for Billy to kick off his shoes and leather jacket, cause thats just uncomfortable.

Steve and Billys legs were tangled together, and their hands were all over each others sides and their lips meeting both skin, and one another.

The light touches ended not long after Steve pulles the big grey comforter he had over the two of them, and laid his head on Billys shoulder, humming softly as he soon fell into a deep sleep. Billy wrapped his arms around Steve and gently pulled him close.

He kissed his lovers forehead, "Night, Cherry."

And fell asleep, surrounded by love, warmth, and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter two is just the two boys cuddling at d&d


End file.
